Sweet Dreams
by Mi3staR
Summary: Warning: sexual themes / strong graphic: "I remove my fangs from her neck licking the reminding blood that were escaping from her neck sealing the patch of my sin." Some dreams can't be shared specially if it was your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

It was in the mist of the night, the day class or the also known human were fast asleep expect for two, a brown hair girl along with a guy with sliver hair potrolling the school ground keeping an eye on the school, classes has ended early since since no one care to come once again. Expect two, expect me and Rima.

I scanned my area looking out for anyone but there was no body I couldn't hear anything there wasn't even a slight rush of air passing by. It was quiet, dead quiet.

I look up find myself laying on top of a girl, naked.

She open her mouth and starting panting, every breath she made was brush a smoke mix against the air. Her cheek was flush cherry red, I felt the sweat running down body mixing with mines but I didn't care. Right in front of me was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

And that girl was, Rima.

Her golden orange hair, no longer in pigtail but covered her shoulder, while her bangs covered her forehead as always. Her glossy lips parted which had once made contract with another person, her jewel blue eyes filled with a smoke of lust, emotionless as always, but her eyes gave a whole new meaning to me.

* * *

><p>Sweet Dreams<p>

Chapter One: Game of Pretend

Mi3staR o9

* * *

><p>I jumped out of bed, panting with sweat covering my whole body I looked down and gasped covering under my pants with a blanket, I covered my mouth with embarrassment. It's been a week since I started having these sexual dreams.<p>

Each day they were becoming more detail and a lot more trouble from me, every time I see Rima at school of even just walking pass her, the images of my dream appear before her.

An image of a naked Rima, _I want you Senri. _Her lips parted, her glossy, sexy lips, her eyes filled was lust just wanting to explore her to have her, _Senri... _I press my back against the head of the bed, breathing in deeply, why are these images hunting me, my checks flust it was getting worse ever night, I mean I like Rima she's my best friend, I will always be by her side, protecting her, giving her blood when ever she needs it. But these dreams... why do they keep appearing I'm just her best friend.

I waited until my panting was put onto a stop, until I was breathing normal again this wasn't me getting all worked up by these dreams, I dress her up before when they were kids once of twice but now, we are teenagers they can't do that anymore and I knew my role. But still we were still close even though I know we have to keep our distance from each other, Rima is a girl and I'm a guy. We were friends nothing more.

Ugh, okay enough, I'm taking a cold shower, I got up still embarrass about what happening down there, I mean it's normal for a guy right to have those moments. Sadly not if your thinking about your best friend naked.

* * *

><p>Again another sleepless night, I yawned as I walked down stairs to see most of the gang eating breakfast or drinking theirs.<p>

Adiou who has bright blond hair and blue eyes the day class adores him and he loves them back I don't see what you have to love about the day class they really annoying specially the girls, "Yo morning Senri!" yelled Adiou who notice my presences first, I nodded back he was drinking some blood tablets. Next to Adiou was Akatsuki Kain, like me he was also emotionless at times but very lay back, yet the day class seems to love him too something about being wild, maybe because of the pricing on his ear and the orange hair?

Akatsuki had a starring eye to eye moment with me, we don't often talk but sometimes not talking is the best way to communicate.

"Man your being so annoying." Ruka said with a irritated look on her face while peeling off an orange, she says it's good for the body or something. Ruka was the eldest female in our group, the beautiful yet the more elegant and ladylike with the long wavy brown hair and dull brown eye, but like me she often has a bored look on her face and ends up in fights with Adiou but somehow they are aways close, well in a way.

I sighed, mornings like this were normal so I didn't mind, Takuma and Kaname never quiet attend breakfast with us since they always busy in the morning, only the most holiness of the vampires may know what they plan every morning.

"Morning," muttered Rima as she walked down stair, with an emotionless glare on her face, she turned to face me and nodded, I nodded back tying to keep a blank face. I took a blood tablet hoping nothing weird would happen for a while. We drank in silences only hearing a short augment between Ruka and Adiou about oranges (and if they really work). Yep days like these was normal and actually I liked it.

* * *

><p>As every night classes were being held my friend Takuma looked at me trying very hard not to laugh, I was sitting next to him in class explaining my <em>so call <em>best friend the dreams I was having. Oh course he didn't believe it but as I continued it he began to think otherwise.

"Wow, I admit I don't know what to say, I mean having dreams about Rima is a bit awkward specially since were both close to her," stated Takuma, "but then again out of all the girls in the night class, Rima does has the best body figure."

My mind went blank, "How do you know that?"

He smiled at me again, "I checked out all of the student profile which had the, weight, size, height, and all them all together. But don't forgot that she is also a model" he writing a few key points down on what the teacher wrote on the board before continuing, "Beside I have to know all of these things since I'm the vice dorm president."

"And your that brother to tally all that up?" I asked in a monotone voice, he smiled at me once again but said nothing.

"I think your've fallen for her, my man." Takuma said after a long brief of silences I swore I think a 5th of my brain cells die after hearing that quote.

But I quickly recovered making a come back, "What makes you think that?"

I'm asking too much questions.

He looked away for a moment, thinking to himself.

"Okay maybe you have not fallen for her, but maybe your wanting to have an sexual thing with Rima, oh maybe your homos are ragging." he spoke calmly at me. I fell silence not wanting to talk about it anymore. I look down to see Rima taking down notes while sitting next to Ruka,

Wanting to have an sexual thing with Rima, or have I truly fallen for her?

I continue to glare hard at Rima before I knew it I was starring at her neck... slowly, before I knew it class was over and Rima was gone.

* * *

><p>"Shiki 3 o'clock!" Kain screamed towards me, it was somewhere around 4 am in the ally way of the young city outside of school. Let just say Kain and I were assigned to hunt down only one missing level E, I mean at first it was only one but then more just kept coming until we got three to take down, not a easy task specially since the sun was rising.<p>

I bit finger and a line of blood leaking out which turned into a whip of blood, I turned around 90 degrees responding to Kain's outburst, it was a women in her mid 30's short hair, I assume she wasn't a level E for long. She started charging towards me (like all level E would do), I slash out to my right hoping to hit her on the side but dodged it landing onto a side of a building before climbing up.

My eyes darted to Kain who was handling the other two Es he nodded at me,

"You'll be alright?" I asked him, he punch one of the level E aside, he nodded again.

I jump backwards hitting my foot onto the side of the building, leaping across to the roof of the other building, the lady hissed at me before charging at me again. I leap back whipping my whip from one side to another, destroying parts of the building from time and time again, she was fast maybe above an Level E speed, I grunt I needed to finish this quick or Kain could be in trouble.

The lady jump towards me, I knew what she wanted.

She wanted nothing more then blood and I was only opinion, I was about to dodge it but for a moment there as her hair deflecting the sunlight her hair change into a golden color.

It reminded me of, _Rima_. I was too focus on her hair, I didn't notice anything until she grab my shoulders pushing me down on the floor, I gasp once I was trapped under her arms, she licked her lips looking at me as dinner. The only words I could think was; I'm fucked.

I witness her glare, hungrily looking at my neck, she was ready to eat any moment, I shut my eyes leaving my stress to ease. I felt her fangs coming close then it hit me, I shot my eyes open and slashed at her, she screamed once she notice her right check was bleeding. She looked at me was a deathly glare, it sadden me having to think that I have to kill a level E who looks like Rima.

"Die," I whisper, and shooting my whip aiming at her heart that was once human. She screamed again before she turned into ashes. I sighed that was when I heard a sound of burning and crashes.

Wait, Kain! I almost forgot about him, I turned back and look down towards Kain his flames were all over the place, burning the other Level E's but fire can't kill them unless you aim at the heart, I jump down to help Kain.

One of the Level E's escape the flame and charge towards Kain, calmly as usually, he stabbed his hand into the level E's chest bursting her into flames just like the others she screamed before turning into ashes. I admit this was a first, no one dares to touch a Level E or even thinking by destroying one by their bare hands, I guess thats what I like about Kain he never seem to care.

Then I notice that one of the other E was missing as the flame continue to burn, my eyes darted to the left to find him hanging against the wall.

He made a jump leap charging behind Kain unaware that I was still here, Kain didn't sense her coming, I slash him from behind, bring it to hit the wall on the left, the Level E groaned showing signs of pain. It appeared to be a man in his late 20's this time.

His eyes glow darker at me, I got out a sword ready to finish him off.

"Finish me," he muttered, "I've done nothing but killed young women, but after all it can't be help I love blood, but do you know who I first killed?"

I stood on my ground, "Who was the first person you killed?"

He smiled at me, "The person I love, my best friend, my lover" then a tear ran down his check, "Yes I'm nothing more then a monster, I should be killed! Wash away from this planet facing Hell!"

"Is that your wish?" Kain asked me from behind, the man was silence but then he nodded, I got my sword and walk towards him,

"Good bye, sir." As I stabbed his heart with my blade, then I notice something will that ever happen with me, with Rima?

I heard a sigh from Kain, I turned to him to find him restless,

"I don't see how your brother to do this kind of thing every week," I shrugged at him, it was true I don't often enjoy hunting down Level E but they often chose me since my attacks are best with long distance where as, both Adiou and Kain near to be close to the traget, but the result is almost death relating since there are many advantages Level E have when they are close to their attacker. Ruka was a different story, her ability is able to mind control people or manipulate the traget, but if she lose her mind or someone attacks her while shes in the process of using her ability it once again can lead the result of death.

So in the end often it would be me, Takuma and sometimes Rima (who offers back up) who would be sent out and fight the Level E, but today Rima was busy, and Takuma needed to attend a meeting to that is how I ended up with Kain.

"Don't worry," I muttered, "You'll get use to it." He smiled at me,

"Come on, then I wanna go home, I'm getting tried." He said as he walked off, I followed him behind. Kain didn't do a bad job in fact, expect we left a being badly burnt area but no one will notice I hope.

* * *

><p>That night, I couldn't control myself the mist wrapped my mind drifting me into a world I should not ever be in.<p>

My mind was acting on it's own, I didn't know weather it was good idea, okay it was seriously a bad idea but my mind couldn't stop, "Mnn, Senri," moaned Rima, I felt her hand wrapping around me holding me tighter until I felt her breast against me. I can smell it, it was all around me.

I lick my lips, coming forward towards her neck, licking it as slow as I can claiming her as mines.

Blood, a rich dorp of ecstasy running through my throat my fangs priced against Rima's neck, it felt good, really good, too real in fact.

"Ah, ah." she gasp, as I dugged my fangs even further, what was I thinking?

I couldn't stop.

Her taste was prefect, it aways have been.

I've always loved drinking away Rima's blood but at this moment everything seemed prefect, blood was running all over her but she didn't seem to care, her eye emotionless as ever but with a tint of lust.

She was beautiful no, she was more then that she was everything I ever wanted. Her checks was flush red as usual, panting due to the lack of blood and her hair was a mess, everyday she was prefect, everyday she was beautiful and everyday I've wanted her.

I remove my fangs from her neck licking the reminding blood that were escaping from her neck sealing the patch of my sin.

"Kiss me," she ordered, I nodded and kissed her with full force, slamming her back towards the wall, she slid her icy fingers inside my dress shirt, before she force to open my shirt exposing my chest to her. I didn't stop her while she explored her chest, sliding her icy fingers around my stomach.

I slid my tongue into her she responded by opening her month wide enough to let me slid though, damn girls can multi task. She moan again which left shivers running back my spine, as our tongue warp around, I needed more it wasn't enough...

I got onto my knees reaching higher then Rima, placing my hands onto her face, kissing her deeply sucking her life away from above. She moaned louder, deepening out kiss. I let my tongue explore her enjoying her taste. _Just like Pocky_ I smiled to myself. I notice we were both running out of air, I let go and swiftly made my way to her neck again, as I was to-

"_I'm a monster!" _someone yelled at me

* * *

><p>I woke up again with sweat running down my down body, my face heated up my hands all shaken up.<p>

How low can my dream go? I've seen Rima got naked, bit her neck till I was full, made out with her, whats next I'm going to have-

"Sex with her," someone answered beside me, my head turned to my right in panic.

"What are doing standing next to me?" I asked in a dull voice, I mean he should also be asleep also it's basically one in the afternoon.

"Can't sleep, so I decided to take an experiment." smiled Takuma, I notice he was wearing a clean white lab coat, and was also holding a pen with a black clipboard. "My research shows that every night, you sweat more then the night before. And every two nights your dream level goes higher which would make you sweat more, I also believe that in the next two nights your going to experiences more of a sexual desires dream where you use your power to-"

"Okay, I get it." I panted, he looked at me keeping his mouth shut.

"Wait, how do you know I've been getting these dreams I just told you yesterday night?" I asked, he smiled at me again,

"Well, I already knew you were having these dream, you are pretty loud... in your sleep." he whisper the last three words in embarrassment, my eyes widen so he knew from the start?

"How bad is it getting." a question slid out of mouth,

He remind silenced for a while, but then looked at me, "It's either you want her... sexual, or Rido is taking over again," heavy silences fell only to hear the chirping of birds and some quiet laughs from the Day Class. Then I twitched, both opinions were not good what so ever. I didn't want to rape Rima she was my best friend, but being over taken by Rido again was worse I could end up hurting Rima again.

Oh lord what was I going to do.

"Takuma, do you think I'm a monster?" I asked him, Takuma blinked at me before answering.

"Hey," a third person came in the room slamming the door open interrupting us, I looked up and notice she was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans with a grey jacket to it off but the only feature to confirmed who she was, was her hair. Her bright orange hair which shine with the light to make the color gold which were always tied up in pigtails with black ribbions.

"Why are you still shirtless, we got a photo shot in less then a hour." asked Rima in a bored tone.

I felt something stir in my stomach, shit- this is bad, "Um, I'll get ready just wait for me near the doorway," I got out of bed rushing in the bathroom before slamming the door shut. I heard Rima muttering is Shiki okay or something, Takuma just laughed off saying that must have woke up on the wrong side of bed. Then Rima walked out of the room.

My back slid against the wall until I hit the floor I was still panting, my eyes were glowing red, this was bad I never crave for blood I don't, never in front of Rima. Okay maybe once or twice near death but I force myself to never drink her blood. I took a quick blood tablet- maybe two and leave my mind to rest once again, until the glowing stop.

Then I remember something, I need a very fucken cold shower.

As I turn the shower head the cold water washed down against my body, it wasn't helping since Rima fingers were also cold, well all vampire fingers were cold but Rima's were icy cold the only time when they are warm is when she is using her ability to destroy a Level E her hands becomes very warm from the aftermaths. I left my body to rest, as every drop of water was hitting me like Rima fingers running behind me, "Rima." I muttered as the water continued to run down my body, like there was no tomorrow.

It was like all over again when I first had a dream of Rima only to find her in a thin top and in lace underwear I wanted to ask her why she was here only wearing very little clothing it wasn't like her, but she silence me with a kiss pressing her hand against my shirt, I shock what was happening but what she said next could have an impact with me for the rest of my life.

"Senri." she smiled again, my head almost skipped a beat she just called me Senri?

"Hey, uh, Shiki are you okay, you seem a bit unstable when Rima was here." Takuma asked, I blinked when my mind turned back to the real world.

I turned off the shower head, I didn't respond I got a tower and wrapped myself around before opening up the door,==

"Yea, I'm fine." I finally responded,

"Well thats good to hear, but you better hurry up Rima was pretty upset" he commented while I wore a brown shirt with a number logo, green cargo jacket to top it off and jeans, I bid Takuma a good bye before walking downstairs, Rima was drinking a blood tablet near the doorway,

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said as I reached the bottom of the stair, she nodded,

"It's okay, I must had caught you in the wrong side of bed anyways." she replied back, uh yea about the wrong side of bed comment.

Of course our manager picked us up outside of school, she told us what we had to do today and handed us some folders I don't think it was important so I didn't quiet looking into it but quickly flipping through the pages, whereas Rima was slowly looking at one page to another.

"What do you see." I asked, getting closer to Rima.

"Look it up yourself," she said in a bored tone like this early afternoon, I narrow my eyes down to see a traditional dress made in the 1870's it was what the rich people wear back in the time, men wearing a white dress shirt a bow, a dress jacket, dress pants and a top hat. While women would often where a dress that touches the floor a coat made out of fur hair all curled up and placed into a bun while they were holding a fan personally I didn't really quiet liked the 1870's style of clothing specially for women, since they would have to big clothing it would take up too much room, and plus they were also annoying.

I looked up to my manage who was adjusting her glasses, "Is Rima going to wear a dress from the 1870's?" I questioned her, she looked up.

"Ah, well were not quiet sure actually, we are going to take photo shots of a vampire scene where, you Shiki is going to act as a vampire and try to bite poor Rima's neck, wait haven't you been listening to me." she stared at me, my eye bewilder did she just said I have to act as a vampire biting Rima's neck.

I looked at Rima was still on the same page, her eyes slowing reading the text as her lips read along the lines. I continue to stare at her then my eyes landed on her neck, again, my heart almost skipped a beat my eyes widen why couldn't I stop starring at her, no why couldn't I stop looking at her neck.

"Is something wrong Shiki?" my manager asked, I blinked and the spell was broken even Rima was looking at me with a weird stare.

"Uh, yea I'm fine." I muttered, my manager nodded.

* * *

><p>The set was held in a mansion, not far from town.<p>

It had a large window, and a grand piano at the far left in the room, a chair beside the piano I assumed this is where we are going to take all the shots. As I look around the room I notices something if we got rid of all the window then there it would look one of Adiou's grand old so call fine mansion.

As I sat down in the dressing room, I looked down at what I was wearing, it was white dress with a grey waistcoat, black dress pants, though the fabric is thinner then the original, it wasn't much and I admit I was kinda expecting more... like a top hat or something?

There was a knock on the door, "Shiki, you should be on the set in 3 minutes," a women's voice echo through my room I sighed and got up wandering around the room then walking into the set.

I saw Rima sitting down on the chair near the piano with a few make up artist doing some last touch up on her, they were trying to make her look more _human, _with a few bronze brushes there and there, and a blush on the side of her checks. Her hair was still in pigtails but slightly curled up, she was wearing an simple white lolita blouse and a gothic white skirt in her hand she was holding a sliver knife, oh lord now are they tying to make Rima murder me? Though I admit she does look kinda cute.

Once the finally touch up was done on Rima, she stood up and took a look at me, and told me that she was ready.

Everyone took there places, one man as usually was sitting on the chair telling what to do, today was no different he was the same bald man and was wearing shades though we were inside and it was kinda dark in here. A man behind the camera, he was often the loudest one, giving us the orders and bring the life in the images. There were the women, working on the dresses and the make up often behind the set. And finally there was us, the models who work under the spot light as the lights flashes on us us we always play the game of pretend.

The man behind the camera took his final place, "Okay, Rima I want you an beautiful emotionless face on you, make sure to stare on the camera.. and BAM!"

He took a picture of Rima, she sat on the chair like an angel he eyes starred emotionless at the camera, she didn't move as the camera continued to keep flashing at her she was already pro no one need to say that she already knew that long before she became a model.

"Shiki!" my eyes snap back into reality, "Hold Rima's waist, as a vampire kiss her neck, smell her, lust out for her blood!"

I walked up to Rima and did what I was told was told wrapping my around Rima's waist her jew eyes glared at my face while I starred back, we said nothing there was nothing to talk about, we could only hear each others breath while time start to slow down. It was only between Rima and me in this game.

My head followed where I was told, her neck stood before my eyes, her smooth, lustiest, creamy white neck calling out for me. Slowly my tongue reach out for her neck licking up slowly, I felt her shiver keeping an emotionless look but her lips parted as a moan left her lips, a flash of light came we both ignored it .Only leaving the moments too ourselves.

Another flash came, my eyes continue to glare at her neck, I open my mouth letting my fangs crave for her neck, Rima gasp feeling my fangs pressed against my neck she was about to protest but before we both we knew I committed a sin under the lords vampire name.

I bit her.

The color red washed all over my brain like as if it was the only color I've ever seen in my whole life. I sucked it, licked it, purring my pressures enjoying the taste, as her blood ran down my throat then suddenly reality hit me,

"Shiki! What are you doing!" the camera man yelled at me.

I gasp letting go of Rima, she collapse on the floor looking at me with eyes all widen, she hid the running blood with a hand while gasping at me. I looked at her dress which was once clean now stained with blood.

"Shiki!" the camera man yelled again, looking around the room, I could see glares from every angle, some stares were shock, some were confusion, some of the women even looked scared, some blood stained on my shirt, what have I done to Rima.

Rima stood up looking at me trying to protect me, "I-I'm fine," she told the crew, "He just bite me a little to hard thats all-" I didn't want to hear it anymore, I turned around and did the only thing I could think right now...

"I'm sorry, I need to use the bathroom." … was to run away.

"Shiki, wait!" Rima yelled at me, I didn't want to stop what more could I do to Rima the more I stay with her, the more I want to bite her, drink her blood, touch her, feel her, I want every bit of Rima!

I slam the door shut on the male bathroom, I couldn't think straight Rima was on my mind, Rima, Rima, Rima, Rima... it was hunting me. I got out a blood tablet and swallowed it, I hit back against the wall in guilt, "Rima, What have I done to you?"

She already knew the answer. I knew the answer and we both saw it.

It wasn't a dream anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa this is my first Vampire Knight Fanfic yea, haha sorry if I made some errors on spelling and grammar I suck at both, but I think I'm going to enjoy writing this story now I'll be honest this was meant to be a one shot but then after that I was like nah, there got to be a story line behind this so I end up making it a lot more serious then I planned it to be... :l <strong>

**In this chapter I was tying to talk more about Shiki's daily, sorry if you got bored halfway... **

**Anyways, please review if you got any question I'll happily reply to it, but I warn you some questions I may not answer sigh* **

**This is a slow process story, due to the fact there is not many M rated vampire knight story specially on ShikiRima so if I get around 2-5 review I'll be more then happy to keep going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note; Sorry for the long update. I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I think I want to anyways.**

* * *

><p>The Los Hornillos Palace; was basically home to no body.<p>

Some say it's home to nothing more then the dead, just a women a mother, who went crazy because she missed her husband so much during the war, that she killed herself along with her two children. I stared towards the window, the people who must have lived there must had been very lonely there was nothing but a forest and valley of grass one on top and another.

My version came to a blur once reality came back to my senses, then I remember Shiki bite me. I touched my neck and notice the bleeding has stop, leaving nothing but my perfect model skin once again.

"Oh my sweet cheese cake, Rima are you alright did Shiki really bit you that hard!" my manager asked me while checking my neck, for any markings "For a moment there I though he was a real vampire."

My eyes widen after what she stated, what if the other crew was thinking the same thing? I could not let this happen if people started to think that Shiki was a Vampire who knows what can happen?

"His not, like I said he didn't bit me that hard..." I quickly responded to her, she seemed shock at my statement but seem to accept my answer as a fact. After all I never lied to her before but I felt guilty for starting now but this was to protect Shiki.

After a few seconds of silences my manager spoke first, "Are you sure you are okay Rima?" I looked at her I know she was worried about me I couldn't blame her she was only looking out for me after all she's been me manager for years, since I've started modeling. I gave a silence nod and started looking where Shiki ran off again.

I took a quick moment to think what to do next. As I looked around the room, everyone was either in a state of shock and gossiping on what they just saw or packing up everything.

I took that as a sign that was were finish for the day I wonder where he was.

"Where are you going Rima?" my manage yelled from behind, I didn't answer maybe I wanted to find Shiki I didn't notice my feet was wondering off on it's own till I found my self all alone.

* * *

><p>Sweet Dreams<p>

Chapter two: There are unseen feelings

Mi3staR o9

* * *

><p>The mansion was smaller then I expect it to be, there was a few rooms but most of them were lock.<p>

I wonder what happen to the key?

Back when the family was still alive, both of the children had a rare diseased called, 'xeroderma pigmentosum' it means they can't come into contract with any sunlight no matter how small the light is. If they were to be expose to sunlight there skin will burn so badly it could kill them. The children could only move around with lamps that were very dim and often had the curtain close to block out the sunlight during the day. That could be another reason why the mother went mad, she as a human often having to live in the darkness is a shameful thing.

I found my myself stepping into one of rooms it was an office almost like Kaname's though I've been there maybe around onces or twice, but if the room was slightly more darker and had a bigger window like the one in the set. My eyes glares around the room for any sign of Shiki I closed the door behind me when I notice that Shiki wasn't there.

It wasn't long till in the end of the hallway I found myself in front of the toilet section I knew Shiki had to be there, I mean seriously where else does he have to be he did mention toilet after all.

I tap on the door three times. No answer

"Shiki, it's me Rima." I said while tapping on the door once again. No answer.

"Shiki, open up were finish for the day." I yelled while banging on the door. No answer

Forget it, "Oh so thats how it is." I growled, while charging up my fingers I slash the door pushing it aside when I took a quick peek around I found out that Shiki wasn't there.

"Uh, Rima." someone spoke behind me, I turned around to find Shiki behind me, "You broke the female toilet door."

I looked at the door I pushed aside, I saw the sigh at the top of the door which said 'FEMALE' in black bold letters how in the fuck did I miss that, wait but more importantly.

"Forgot about that, Shiki are you alright?" changing the subject into a more serious matter, his mood darken I knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"I should be asking you that, after all I did bit you at the shoot." he was avoiding my stare only glaring at the floor,

"That doesn't matter, I'm fine." I touched my neck and notice there was no trace of his bite marks on me once again. "Beside Shiki, if you ever need blood please understand I'll always be there to give it to you, you just have to ask. Beside, did you remember what I've said to love yourself more?"

He tinted his head in shame, "I'm sorry Rima." and walk away from me. What was wrong with him?

As we headed home with our manager driving us home we spoke nothing, we hear nothing but the sound of the engine with the silences I took my time to think. But what was there to think?

Nothing right?

I slid my neck across my neck again not a single trace of anything. Not even a drop of blood but why does it feel like he bit me over and over again, like there was no tomorrow.

_Shiki..._

* * *

><p>"Whoa, he did what!" Ruka yelled at me dropping her text books on our bedroom floor, I stared silenced at her outburst.<p>

I wish I could have said nothing, be sadly my mouth had to tell her.

I couldn't blame her. After all Ruka was basically my only female friend I could share 'girl' secret with, I share my secrets to Shiki and Takuma too, but most of the time it's Ruka because you know girl stuff?

"It's nothing, beside at times like this I'm happy to be a vampire." I sighed while walking to the bathroom trying to avoid her glare, I shut the door behind me and waited for Ruka to to stop watching behind me. Once she left the room for breakfast I mentally broke down gasping for air I touched my neck for the sixth time no trace of blood, or any scarring. I'm Rima a vampire who is able to heal quickly, but what is this feeling?

That very moment when he bit me, I thought my world was crashing then a bliss a different feelings run around my head, I thought I was at pain at first like at first but this bite was different I actually enjoyed the feeling, as his cold fangs dug into my skin. This feeling, that build up in my stomach, that made me gasp for air, made my body feel alive, which made me want to have him.

A sudden vision of Shiki under the stare of those crimson eyes, before taking me the lust in his eyes, as he held my waist tighter sending me shivers in my spine, licking my neck slowly as I tinted my neck upwards gasping for air.

Then finally the pricing for his fangs, "Ah, Shiki!"

Gravity hit me hard, as I couldn't bare to stand up what was going on inside!

I can feel it.

It was this feeling again it's making me go crazy I can only think of Shiki, I started panting as my check turned red I felt my body heating up I took off my jacket quickly hoping it would cool me down, but it didn't in fact it made ten times worse, then I screamed while holding stomach.

Why won't this feeling stop! Why is it burning inside of me? Please make it stop if I scream anymore somebody may hear me.

I couldn't get up it was like my body was lifeless, I was growing weaker by the second, "Ahhh- What the fuck is wrong with me!" I screamed to nobody but myself.

I pushed my hands against the floor tying to push myself off the floor it wasn't working, then it I saw it for a minute there I though I saw Shiki naked on top of me, why was Shi-

"Ahhh!" I screamed as a sudden wave of pain shoved inside of me, I flew against the bathroom door I was happy that was body off the floor but the pain didn't stop there. My body was still heating up, sweat was crawling down my body but I didn't mind because...

I never felt pain in the first place.

"Ahhh Shiki-" I cried, he smiled at me, I did nothing but cry he felt good he aways made me feel good but this wasn't Shiki I knew that, but why.

He moved his finger towards the zip of my jean and undid it revealing a pink and white dot underwear.

I blushed harder he slid his fingers against my womanhood I gasp I though I heard myself moaning out his name, he took out his finger spending it into a V seeing how wet I was I did nothing but asked a question.

"Why?" I whisper, he said nothing only to continue teasing me ripping my white shirt apart revealing a lace white bra with a tiny bow in the bow he gave me a smirk seeing how nasty I was, I turned to my left blushing, "Do whatever I give up."

But he was no longer there, I stood up and looked at the mirror, my hair was a mess, my face was all rub from my tears I was close from being rape by Shiki.

No, not Shiki.

It's the desires inside of me that wants me.

* * *

><p>I ran downstairs at the dining room, everyone was there and when I meant everyone, Kaname and Takuma was there also I stood stiff watching them enjoying eating breakfast with the rest of the gang. It was rare to see them at the dining room eating all together after all.<p>

The atmosphere felt warmer with everyone around, Ruka was happy to see Kaname joining with us for breakfast in a long time. Adiou keep his best to smile and laugh on about his day.

Akatsuki was being cool as always listening to what Adiou has to say, but we all knew he was focus on Ruka, but Adiou didn't seem to care.

Kaname was talking to Takuma and Shiki, I looked at Shiki once I reach towards my sit everyone fell quiet.

Kaname was the first to talk, "Ah, Rima it's nice to see at breakfast with us at last." I just nodded back giving my thanks, I felt a glare from Shiki behind me but I kept quiet.

Then Adiou started talking about his life again, I took a blood tablet placing it inside the glass and watched it sink. It started to dissolve with the water washing the clear color away, turning into a foul red it was disgusting to see.

A vampire though, needed blood to live. Why can't we eat like human does and gain energy from there.

I silently hissed at the color, before taking it and taking a slip.

Liquid ran down my throat I hate the taste, I hate the color, I hate the fact it came from glass I hate everything about this tablet. "Rima?" Ruka spoke at me. I blinked at her, I notice I was talking to myself it even caused some rised eyebrow for Akatsuki.

"Nothing, there is something in my head." I whisper to Ruka. She nodded and spoke no more, Shiki and Takuma both looked worried at me but I dismiss there glares.

I looked at Ruka and notice she was fairly red, I knew she doesn't like wearing make up and she rarely get sick. Once again Akatsuki took notice but,

"Ruka." Kaname smooth voice walk across the table catching Ruka's attention. She turned to Kaname, "Ahh, yes, Kaname."

Time slowly went passed as Kaname pressed the tip of his fingers together, "Why are you..." by then everyone in the room dropped silence even Adiou stop talking to hear what Kaname had to say.

"Why are you..."

Gawd damnit hurry up and say it! We have 15 minutes left till we have to get out of the damn house!

"Why are you... so hot?"

Whoa whoa, did he said that Ruka was 'hot?' I blinked at Shiki, and Shiki look at Takuma with a blank face. Takuma glared at Adiou, then Adiou gave the "What the Fuck!" face to Akatsuki, then he stared at Ruka. She was blushing all over, never in my whole life have I ever seen her so red, but then again I don't think any of us did.

Ruka took a second to recover from her massive lose moment, "I-I-I am?" she questioned.

Kaname blinked at her and smiled, "No, no young Ruka, I meant hot as in flushed hot? Your all red I was worried you may have caught a fever."

I mentally sweat drop at this and stared at Shiki and Takuma this time, Takuma was smiling and Shiki still had his blank face on. I guess he doesn't care how this topic would end. Ruka on the other hand seem a bit disappointed,

"Oh, I see." Ruka whisper at Kaname, her blush was no longer there only to once again see her pale skin. Ruka at least he cares about you.

* * *

><p>"You sure your fine, you still look sick during breakfast?" Ruka asked me again at class,<p>

"Man seriously, Ruka I should asking you that..." I said then acted like I usually do staying quiet and enjoying my moment relaxing in class as always I never paid attention but I always manage to get away from it. Shiki was fast asleep while Takuma gave me 'the wrong side of bed' look, I was starting to wonder if Takuma was lying to me.

Then I started asking question again; I wonder, why did he bit me.

The moment back at the set, the moment when we play the game of pretent the moment when he claim me, when he first bit me.

He kissed my neck, I gasp.

Licked it running up my neck, I moaned out his name.

A whisper in my ear, I blush

Then the pain of his bite digging in my neck, I loved it.

My vision came to a blur once I notice I was taken back from the world, I didn't care about anything I just wanted to Shiki to have me to take me to do me. With each liquid he takes the more I want him. He always make me feel good but in reality it felt better and I didn't want it to end.

"Rima, classes are over." Ruka spoke while lightly moving my shoulders, I blinked twice before I notice that I was back in the real world, I got up and left with Ruka.

Well I ever understand what happen that day?

* * *

><p>It was around 3 am in the morning, classes were over I was in my room doing the one thing that all humans and vampires hate. Homework.<p>

You may be laughing your ass off, why do homework when you already know these things, personally it's the only way to calm me down besides modeling and sleeping. At times like these, I HAD to do homework.

My fair reason, it was a full moon tonight. This time was the worse time to go outside unless there was war. The full moon has it's positive and negative side. The good thing about the full moon, our power grew stronger, my power specially. My speed goes is faster, my energy grows stronger everything it even felt good to have these powers once in a while.

But, then the negative side of the full moon was the worse time for hunting, the smell of blood grows stronger. Vampire throw their lust out taking more then they have too. I hated this time hearing young girls screaming after being bite, but the taste of blood was always wroth a shoot.

Enough of the full moon, I had to do homework.

I looked at my maths sheet that was hanging cold without much work written on. I frown as I looked at my next question, "Lets see, question 4, factorise and simplify completely; 2d square+22d+48 over 4d square-36." My eyes twitched, man I hate maths.

I heard a knock on the door, I look behind me to see Takuma smiling at me he was holding a deck of cards, then Shiki was next to him with a stoic look as aways.

I dropped my pen down, "What do you want?"

Takuma answer me back, "Ghost?"

From there on, I doubt I'll ever play Ghost again.

* * *

><p>"Mnnn, lets see." Takuma smiled at me, I held out my cards and used my best poker face no one and I mean, no one can every look through me when it came to my poker face, but for some reason Takuma can always read me like a book.<p>

I blame for his love of manga I notice the more he reads the more easier it is to beat me in this game.

If we define manga in our lives it always shows a feeling of a person no matter how happy or sad, they would always describe their feelings to the readers and slowly it will always relate back to us. Even though we don't think much on how we feel or how the other person feels our life is like a manga we have feelings and sometimes just like that we can read other people feelings.

Thats the beauty of manga no matter how you block your emotions towards the world there are people out there who can read you like a manga and dear holiness of all Vampires they had to choose Takuma.

I felt a card slip out of my fingers leaving nothing but the joker once again, he smiled at his small victory, "Man that was boring." I mumbled while he giggled.

"Your just too easy to read Rima." he waited until he calmed down before continuing, "Every though you had that poker face on I sense there is something bothering you, am I right?"

Flash back of Shiki bitting me on set, as his fang dug into me. Then a sudden image where I was screaming in the bathroom calling out Shiki's name. Where I was teased till I was almost naked.

"No." I muttered, Takuma knew I wasn't telling the truth. I knew I was lying and I was bad at it.

"Ah Shiki why don't you play too?" I quickly changed the subject and turned my head to find Shiki leaning against the wall who was starring at me like a hawk through the whole time.

Takuma had made a sweatdrop from the sudden change of topic, but I knew I wasn't off the hook with him.

I got a box of pocky and opened it up I took out one of the stick and handed one to Shiki, we said nothing to each other at this moment we both knew own role as we played this scene a thousand time in our lives.

He stared at the stick then a second later his month took it away from me chewing the top end of the pocky.

I smiled when I notice one thing,

I've tamed him.

"Come on, lets play another game with Shiki." and guess what he followed his master.

* * *

><p>When Shiki sat down, Takuma collected all the cards from the pile. He took his time to shuffle and then he smiled at us, I knew he was thinking of something but what?<p>

I collected my pile of card of 19 cards, the aim of the game was simple it was called "ghost" it was something that Takuma made up and we happened to fell in love with it. Of course pocky is our number one though.

Anyways in this game no matter how many players there are we have to split the cards in even numbers and hand them out to the player. The aim is to find the matching pair and put them into a pile once there is no more cards in your hand to put down in the pile thats when you start taking cards from other people.

Of course there is a twist in the game if not it would be like "gold fish", one of the players has at least got a joker in their hand and that card is the "ghost" card the aim is to get rid of it by using the other playings to take your "ghost" away eventually the number of cards on your hands well get smaller but once the last person has "ghost" still remaining in their hand. They lose.

I looked at my cards, I didn't had the "ghost" I smiled inside myself now the aim was to win. I picked out a pair of three, then a pair of queen. The number of cards in my hands became smaller until I had seven cards left I looked at the two boys and notice that Shiki and Takuma both had seven cards. I guess the game is often harder with an odd number of players.

"Okay I'll start first" Takuma beamed at Shiki as his hand reached out for his card, as always he was emotionless as always, not giving anything away. He took a card away from him and took a look what he claim smiling away he placed it back onto his hand. That was a secret between them and my job was the break and find that secret.

* * *

><p>"And, I win once again!" Takuma smile at us.<p>

Takuma won of course but the game wasn't finish until someone is left with the "ghost" it annoyed me that my guts were telling me I had to get second place at least which wasn't much different from last place.

Takuma stood up, "I'm going to make some tea, you guys want some." we both nodded, Takuma walked outside of the room, I knew he was going to be gone for a while. He had to make prefect tea, one slight differences he will start again, that was Takuma and thats why we'll always stick with him.

I focus my mind back into the game.

I smirk giving out my best poker face to the next guy; "Shiki," he looked at me after some heavy throughs, "It's on." because I can't lose to Shiki.

Shiki started first, he leaned towards me follow by lifting his bottom off the couch only to leave his knees and feet to touch it, leaning follow more blending his arms I heard a whisper it was soft but it was loud enough to hear; "I have the ghost." he eyes glared hard on my cards reaching his long fingers to the left side of the cards.

A gasp slowly made it's way out of my mouth, once a 2 heart slipped out of my hands ,my heart was beating faster he was really close. Too close in fact.

Shiki's eye came to contract with my eyes, "Am I too close." he whisper taking a look at the claim card, "Rima..." my face turn red. Why was he flirting with me!

I kept my poker face strong, dear lord who knows what can happen once this game finish.

It was my turn, any of the cards could be the 'ghost,' they were all well hidden as always his face was blank. It was hard to read what he was thinking his eyes were on me not on his cards. Why are you starring me like that?

For some reason I wasn't irritated when Shiki looks at me often when I walk out into the night many people would stare behind my back, whispering who I was. It was annoying I hate being the subject, I hate being looked at because I was a model.

But Shiki was so much different his eyes always stare blankless at me like I had a different meaning. I lick my lips reaching my finger out to his cards.

I claim the middle card, I took a look at Shiki again nothing has change, "Shiki," he looked into my eyes again.

"I have the joker."

from there time froze.

His lips clash into mines he drop his cards onto the floor while grabbing my face forcing me into the kiss. I gasp as my cards also fell onto the floor, what was he doing!

My back was pushing back until I was facing the roof, my vision became a blur again when his wet lips came on to me again. He lick my lips trying to find his way in, I force my mouth to open wide enough to allow him to enter. His tongue wrapped around mine, craving and exploring every bit, I couldn't help it I was enjoying this a lot. My desire as a women is great, I love it, I love every single bit, I moan wanting more.

He deepen the kiss, lusting out for more. My face was growing red I knew I'll be lifeless soon but stopping wasn't sadly an opinion. It got to the point where I was almost begging, suddenly he let go leaving me breathless.

I didn't know how to act or what to say, as Shiki brush his lips againist my neck. No no, wait!

I felt a lick, I gaspped for air is it too soon!

"Shi-shiki," I moaned out his name, I couldn't help myself he always made me feel good so why was I feeling this way I'm meant to stop him before he goes too far, but I couldn't stop him. I couldn't I've fallen into his lust.

His fang pressed against my neck I gasp, was he hungry again was there a reason why?

Before he had the chance there was a knock on the door I push him off rolling him on the floor. His glowing eyes stop turning them back into his blank state.

I had no time to talk with him, I got out of the couch to open the door to see no Takuma but Adiou and Kain they both have serious looks in there eyes. They were still in there school uniform it made me wonder what were they doing late at night before we had to go to sleep.

"What do you guys want?" Shiki spoke out first, I turned back to see Shiki in his normal but as always in his emotionless state.

Adiou sigh then decided to speak first, "Kaname wanted to you guys,"

We both rose an eyebrow, "Now? Before lights out?"

"It seem pretty serious, he was looking through some files and photos and seem a bit ticked off about uh, something." Kain explained then he yawned, I started to wonder what was the talk about that took so long. I looked at Shiki and Shiki looked at me back.

"Kay, we'll go. Night." I walked out of the room while Shiki followed I felt a stare behind me while I was closing the door.

"Rima?" I looked back at Adiou, "Why do you have a mark on your neck?"

I fell silence, life suddenly felt shifted one part away from me, "Thats none of your business." I replied back, covering my neck, Shiki glared back at me.

* * *

><p>I open the door toward Kaname's office,<p>

Kaname took a long drink while staring at the window, we were meters apart from him, his back wasn't helping either. Then he turned at us was a silence glare, finally placing his drink back on the table we knew this was a serious issue the question was what?

I spoke out first since I did most of talking on our behalf, "Kaname- sama, Kain and Adiou had told us to come here."

"I did, and you may have already know the reason why?"

I gasped to my self, what if he knew? Wait why am I scared! There was no rule against it ? Then...

"What is the issue Kaname- sama?" my trait of thoughts stopped once I heard the smooth tone of Shiki's voice. I turned to him, did he just spoke for me?

Kaname starred at me then at Shiki, he reached out for a colored book which was also known as a magazine for humans.

He place the magazine on the table for us to take, "Go to page 67, Rima."

I grabbed the magazine, I don't read magazines. Never.

They are boring, filled with unless things, hopeless messages I only model as a job. Only to follow my dreams. My dreams to be an actor just like Shiki's mum. I smiled but my smiled turned around once I landed on page 67.

Oh dear lord. Don't tell me what I just saw.

* * *

><p><strong>So what is happening in page 67? yea it's not a very common number... <strong>

**Ugh, I am so fucken sorry it took such a long time ;_;**

**I be honest with you, I'm 15 in high school and fail my mid years report gawd! I've been so focused on drawing, art and digital painting that I completely failed my mid years reports with fucken Cs and then two Bs for Maths and Art and then a fucken D for Science (but I dislike Science so meh)**

**I'm asian though so yea I'm meant to be getting B's not C's ugh. **

**I'm also an artist not a writer (which explains the suck shit english,) I've been taking drawing a lot more seriously, I love drawing and I think thats the only passion I have. Even anime is slowly moving out of my system but I still draw anime, but I want to slowly move always into something more realist. **

**but overall thats no excuse for not uploading it in 3 months**

**so my excuse is **

**I was lazy, pfff;;; but then again I don't think I'll be uploading it again in another three months, since it's school all over again.**

**In Australia right now I'm taking the SC test, and yea it's just annoying. Just looking at my reports I know I got to do better. It makes me pissed and it fucken sucks**

**okay enough swearing.**

**Moving on; **

**Other notes; **

**`The set and the house, was based on the movie called; "The others" old semi horror film, but it had nice effects and it scared the shit out of my friends rofl xD**

**`The maths question that Rima was doing is a Grade 10 level 5.2 question; I want to see if you can solve it, I'll post the answer on the next chapter.**

**`'Ghost' is a game that my dad made up, though I'm not sure if he made it up or if he just renamed it. **

**`Any other questions just ask. Or else, die not knowing lol. **

**`Next chapter is based on Shiki's POV again;**

**Read and Review Mi3staR o9**


End file.
